Into the fire
by Melisandre
Summary: A trop vouloir jouer, on fini par se bruler... Et Edward l'apprend à ses dépends. [OS, yaoi]


**Auteur: **Melysandre

**Rating: NC-17 **

**Couple: **Roy / Edward

**Disclamer: **Ces chers petits personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi (sinon ils seraient tous gay dans la série, c'est évident), mais à Hiromu Arakawa et Square Enix… La chanson « Into The Fire », appartient au marveillous groupe Thirteen Senses.

**Dédicace: **For my Loupy-chou's B-day, because elle le vaut bien... Même si c'est un peu en retard.

Attention, une private joke s'est cachée dans cet OS. Lou, ta mission, si tu l'acceptes, est de la retrouver et de la neutraliser. Ta-ta-tatataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

**WARNING ! Cette fic est YAOI (contenant des allusions directes à des relations homosexuelles) et contient un LEMON (une scène de sexe explicitement décrite).**

**Si cela vous choque ou vous déplait, ne lisez pas, point. **

**Come on, come on, Put your hands into the fire...**

_Come on, come on_

_Put your hands into the fire_

Il lui semble que les yeux noirs-charbons du Colonel l'attirent, comme des flammes attirent une phalène étourdie.

Son regard qui quelque fois glisse sur les choses, comme si rien n'existait.

Et puis, d'autres fois, son regard qui semble percer la chair comme le métal, tant il est brûlant et inquisiteur.

Certaines fois, si sérieux, si charismatique…

Et l'instant d'après complètement ridicule, ou à côté de la plaque, ou se moquant de lui…

Et lui, idiot de gamin qu'il est, il ne peut s'empêcher de tomber dans ses pièges.

Combien de fois le perfide colonel l'a-t-il manipulé, envoyé exactement où il le voulait, fait combattre qui il le voulait… Et à chaque fois, il retombe dans le piège des gouffres sans fond de ses yeux.

C'est plus fort que lui, lorsqu'il le revoit, il… sombre.

Simplement.

_Pull up, pull up_

_From one extreme to another_

Et ce sentiment qu'il ne comprend pas, au creux de son ventre, lorsque comme par mégarde, l'homme le frôle.

Et cette colère incompréhensible, qui lui retourne les entrailles, lorsqu'il voit le regard des femmes sur lui.

Et cette envie incontrôlable, qui le pousse à détourner le regard, lorsqu'il le regarde au fond des yeux, ou qu'il croise le bout de ses doigts sur sa bouche, ou qu'il respire, simplement…

Il n'est pourtant plus un enfant.

Alors pourquoi rougit-il lorsque, comme à présent, le Colonel se penche doucement en avant, plonge ses yeux dans les siens et sourit ?

Le Full Metal détourne la tête, s'absorbant dans la contemplation de la neige qui tombe par la fenêtre.

Il fait froid…

La neige recouvre tout d'un manteau voluptueux et glacé. Lui aussi est glacé, comme anesthésié.

Il lui semble que la dernière source de chaleur est l'homme assis à quelques pas de lui, qui le regarde intensément.

Il répond une banalité aux questions qu'il lui pose.

Il _sent _les ondes brûlantes venant de l'homme, il le sent irradier de chaleur.

Il comprend qu'il s'est approché lorsqu'il sent sa main sur son cou. Il ne s'écarte pas.

Et la chaleur du gant de l'homme, de sa paume au travers du tissu s'infiltre en lui, et descend, brutalement, jusqu'au bas de son ventre, comme une traîné de poudre, laissant derrière elle une sensation d'inachevé cuisante.

- Full Metal ? Tu m'écoutes, nabot ?

- Hein ?

Il lève les yeux vers lui – _sensation de brûlure_ – et les plonge dans les siens – _exquise morsure de son regard_ – cligne des yeux, les rebaisse vers ses lèvres – _Ô Seigneur_ – déglutit – _si seulement il pouvait_ – balbutie – _juste les toucher_ - recule…

_From Samaritan to sin_

_And it's waiting on the end_

- Je ne suis pas un homme bon, finit par dire Roy Mustang.

- Quoi ?

L'homme se passe une main sur le front.

- Je ne suis pas un homme bon, répète-t-il. Je suis prêt à tout pour atteindre mon but, à n'importe quoi. Tu n'imagines pas ce que j'ai déjà fait.

- Et alors ? Moi aussi, répond le garçon, sans réellement comprendre où il veut en venir.

- Non, Full Metal… tu es et restes un gosse… Mais…

Il se penche vers le garçon, passe sa main derrière son cou, frôle sa peau de ses lèvres – _encore…_

- Mais tu ne peux même pas imaginer l'effet que tu me fais…

_Hu ?_

_Come on, come on_

_Put your hands into the fire_

_Explain, explain_

_As I turn and meet the power_

L'effet ? Non, effectivement, il ne comprend pas – mais il comprend la sensation étourdissante qui lui broie le cerveau lorsque les lèvres se posent enfin sur sa peau.

Le gémissement sourd qui franchit la barrière de sa bouche lui est arraché par une légère morsure, juste à la jonction de l'épaule, et il a penché la tête avant même de s'en rendre compte.

Il se tend de frustration lorsque le visage du Colonel s'éloigne. Celui-ci a les yeux fermés, les sourcils froncés… il recule.

- Si tu ne t'en vas pas maintenant, je ne réponds plus de rien, Full Metal.

Le garçon ne répond rien.

Il marche lentement vers la porte, attrape la poignée, tourne le verrou…

Il se retourne vers l'homme, silhouette noire devant le blanc de la fenêtre, toujours les yeux fermés, mais dont les épaules se sont affaissées :

- Vous m'avez appelé « nabot », non ? Ca va se payer.

L'homme ouvre les yeux, surpris. Un instant la stupeur se peint sur ses traits, puis lentement, une expression étrange la remplace. Une sorte de triste résignation, d'acceptation… de détermination.

- Je te ferai mal, tu sais.

- Vous êtres si nul que cela ? demande le Full Metal avec un sourire.

- Pas vraiment, rit-il. Mais… je ne suis pas un homme bon, Je ne prendrais pas soin de ménager ta sensibilité, je risque même d'être un peu sadique… Je te pousserai à bout, je te ferai crier, hurler, et j'adorerai ça. Je ne serai pas tendre après l'amour.

Le garçon sent soudain la sensation dans son ventre grandir, il sent… le feu se répandre à des endroits où il ne devrait pas…

- Vous ne serez pas tendre… Mais vous me ferez l'amour.

- ….. Oui.

- Promettez le.

- Quoi ?

- Que vous ne vous contenterez pas de me baiser. Que vous me ferez vraiment l'amour. Même si ce n'est pas tendre, même si ce n'est pas romantique, en fait, je m'en fiche. Vous n'avez rien de romantique, de toute manière.

En prononçant ses mots, il se sent rougir.

Il a détourné la tête… Il sent la main de l'homme se poser contre sa joue, pousser doucement vers lui pour voir ses yeux… La brûlure de sa main lui fait presque mal – mais c'est une douleur horriblement délicieuse.

_Come on, come on_

_Put your hands into the fire_

_Come on, come on_

Et soudain, des lèvres dures, conquérantes, exigeantes se pressent contre les siennes, se collent, pendant qu'une main empêche fermement sa tête de bouger.

Et la sensation de la langue de Roy Mustang dans sa bouche est tellement…tellement _exquise_ qu'il en vacille presque. Les genoux mous comme de la guimauve, il lève les bras sans même s'en rendre compte, enlaçant le corps qui se presse contre le sien.

La seconde main du l'homme contre lui se déplace lentement, passant sur son cou, dans son dos, jusqu'à ses fesses. Edward Elric est incroyablement fier de lui lorsqu'il réussit à retenir le glapissement que provoque le contact de cette main chaude et indiscrète sur lui. Il sent un rire amusé se presser contre ses lèvres, lorsque le Colonel se moque gentiment de lui. Bien décidé à ne pas le laisser s'amuser à ses dépends, le Full Metal réagit: il attire brusquement l'homme vers lui, l'entraîne vers le bureau, s'assoit dessus, et, tenant toujours l'homme pressé dans un baiser, enroule lascivement ses jambes autour de lui.

Le grondement sauvage, surpris et ravi que ce contact arrache au Colonel emplit le jeune homme d'une satisfaction intense.

Le feulement qui s'échappe des lèvres prisonnières lorsqu' Edward décide d'expérimenter une ondulation de hanche lui procure un sentiment au-dessus de la satisfaction – il s'étouffe de bonheur. Ce qu'il sent dans le pantalon pressé contre lui y est sûrement également pour quelque chose.

Le Colonel rompt soudain le baiser, clouant de son regard le jeune homme devant lui. D'une main experte, il le fait lentement basculer sur le bureau, l'allongeant, le visage à quelques millimètres du sien, leurs deux souffles mélangés, leurs hanches soudées… Afin de ne pas perdre contact avec son corps brûlant, le Full Metal se cambre, relevant les jambes de chaque côté de la taille de son amant. Le sourire de prédateur qui étire les lèvres de celui-ci le fait frissonner, tandis que deux mains puissantes enferment ses poignets et le force à relever les mains de chaque côté de sa tête.

Les deux corps se figent, collés l'un à l'autres, leurs lèvres se frôlant presque – pas tout à fait… Edward tend le visage en avant, essayant vainement d'attraper la bouche au dessus de la sienne, mais celle-ci se dérobe, échappant à sa portée.

- Ttt-tt-ttt… siffle doucement le Colonel, un éclair amusé dans les yeux. Il va falloir demander… gentiment… _très gentiment._

Avec rage, Edward tente de se libérer, se cambrant sous le corps pressé contre le sien.

- Tu es un vilain garçon, Edward… Demande gentiment, j'ai dit.

Edward gronde sourdement, lorsque, coupant court à toute protestation, l'homme contre lui glisse une jambe entre les siennes, et commence un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, tout en lui dévorant la gorge – et Edward ne peut rien faire d'autre qu'expirer brutalement dans un gémissement sourd. Il tire la tête vers l'arrière dans un mouvement d'invitation implicite, encourageant Roy à continuer, mais l'homme s'éloigne de nouveau…

- Demande, Ed'…

Le garçon gémit de frustration, ses facultés mentales fortement diminuées par la cuisse glissée entre ses jambes – et Seigneur, par ce qui frotte contre sa propre cuisse, dur et brûlant au travers du tissu.

A bout de souffle, le cerveau flottant dans une brume délicieuse, il s'entend à peine supplier :

- S'il vous plait… Oh, s'il vous plait…

Miséricordieuses, les lèvres tentatrices et brûlantes plongent alors vers lui, laissant le passage à une langue mutine qui vient enfin se mêler à la sienne.

Ravi, Edward se laisse aller au baiser, répondant avec passion, se frottant langoureusement au corps contre lui, ramenant ses mains libérées sur le dos du Colonel.

Le premier cri qui lui échappe est dû à une main traîtresse, qui a profité de son inattention pour se glisser dans son pantalon.

Le second, plus fort, retentit lorsque cette dite-main s'enroule autour de lui, sans crie gare.

Ensuite, il ne crie plus, puisque _les lèvres_ sont revenues étouffer dans sa gorge ses gémissements affolés. Contre sa cuisse, il sent toujours le sexe tendu de l'homme, pulsant, brûlant, se frottant avec frénésie…

Avec une bonne volonté touchante, il lève légèrement la cuisse… et l'homme contre lui se tend soudain, vibrant comme un arc, immobile.

L'instant d'après, deux mains s'activent sur son pantalon, l'envoyant à l'autre bout de la pièce en un temps record. Avant même que le Full Metal n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrive, une bouche vorace et humide se referme sur lui, et il crie à nouveau – ou hurle, plutôt. Ses mains trouvent le chemin vers les cheveux fins de l'homme sur lui, dans lesquels elles passent, caresses légères, puis vont s'agripper aux épaules, comme à des bouées de sauvetage.

Mues par une volonté propre, ses hanches accompagnent les mouvements saccadés de la bouche, qui va, l'engloutit, le laisse, le reprend, le lèche, le suce, va jusqu'à le mordiller… Chaude, chaude, si chaude…

Ro-oooy, s'entend supplier le Full Metal.

Un ronronnement satisfait lui répond.

A quelques instants du plaisir, Edward tire un peu brutalement sur les cheveux du Colonel, qui relève la tête, une moue mécontente sur le visage.

- Pas… pas comme ça, réussit à haleter le jeune homme. Tu… Tu avais promis que… que tu me ferai l'amour, Roy…

Roy Mustang se demande brièvement depuis quand exactement le Full Metal Alchemist le tutoie et l'appelle par son prénom, se dit qu'après tout, au vu des circonstances, c'est peut être bien de mise, et finit par conclure que la vision d'un Edward Elric offert, sur son bureau, le suppliant de lui faire l'amour, en plus d'être complètement excitante, mérite un autre traitement que des questions d'étiquette.

Fort de ses bonnes résolution, le (brave) homme se redresse, fait disparaître son pantalon d'un tour de main (et au diable les chaussures qui resteront là où elles sont), et, se penchant à nouveau vers le corps offert devant lui, il laisse courir ses lèvres un peu partout. Depuis le creux du ventre plat et frissonnant, en passant par les mamelons dur et excités, jusqu'à une gorge lumineuse de sueur, où il voit palpiter une veine bleutée sous la transparence de la peau. Avec une moue affamée, il se jette dessus, mordant presque méchamment le creux de chair, arrachant un couinement étranglé au corps pressé contre lui.

Secoué de frissons, Edward se laisse aller sur le bois du bureau, fermant les yeux lorsque enfin le visage de l'homme sur lui arrive à la hauteur du sien, laissant la langue inquisitrice se faufiler dans sa bouche avec une bonne volonté qui mérite récompense.

Aussi Roy présente-il à Edward les doigts de sa main droite, les glissant entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Sans trop comprendre de quoi il en retourne, le Full Metal les lèche consciencieusement… il ne se rend compte de l'érotisme de son geste qu'en croisant le regard en feu du Colonel. Il a alors un sourire amusé, et se met à gémir doucement, roulant les doigts dans sa bouche, allant et venant sur eux, avec de délicats coups de langue…

Rapidement excité au delà de tout ce qu'il peut endurer, Roy remplace bien vite ses doigts par ses lèvres, envahissant la bouche du jeune homme dans un baiser dominateur. Dans le même temps, il commence à glisser un doigt désormais humide dans l'intimité douce, chaude et étroite de son amant, et, le sentant se tendre, lui murmure doucement, lui même haletant :

- Te faire l'amour, Full Metal… laisse-moi… te faire l'amour…

Edward rougit violemment en entendant ces mots. Le regard fuyant, il se rallonge, tentant tant bien que mal de se détendre.

Roy se détache de lui, et, avec une tendresse insoupçonnée, embrasse la peau de ses cuisses, faisant bouger le doigt explorateur.

D'abord mal à l'aise, Eward finit par sentir une chaleur mouillée monter en lui, se répandre, et le doigt seul n'est plus assez, plus assez, et un autre vient s'y joindre, mais Seigneur, plus, plus plus…

- Plus… plus, plus, Roy, pluuuuus…

Sourd aux supplications murmurées près de son oreilles, le Colonel continue ses va-et-vient, savourant chaque soubresaut du corps soumis à sa volonté, chaque halètement affolé qu'il lui arrache, chaque tentative du jeune homme pour s'empaler un peu plus sur lui.

Brusquement, il relève la tête : le Full Metal vient de s'empoigner et se caresse lascivement, gémissant de plus belle, la tête roulant à droite et à gauche, le visage tendu de plaisir.

_Ooooh_

_Come on, come on_

_Put your hands into the fire_

_Come on, come on_

L'homme pousse un grondement menaçant, et, empoignant violemment le bras incriminé, il le ramène au dessus de la tête d'Edward avec un regard furieux. Celui-ci ouvre de grands yeux surpris, qui s'écarquillent encore plus lorsque l'homme lui écarte les cuisses sans douceur, et, brutalement, le pénètre.

Ils crient tous les deux, ensemble. Edward, les yeux ouverts sur la douleur, mais aussi sur le plaisir des bras le serrant, du front pressé contre le sien, et du corps brûlant soudé au sien. Roy, les yeux fermés, clos sur la sensation humide, chaude et accueillante qui l'aspire, les bras s'incrustants dans la chair moite du corps frémissant contre lui.

C'est Edward, le premier, qui commence à remuer lentement les hanches, entamant une ondulation sensuelle, vite reprise par Roy, qui reprend le contrôle, maintenant l'autre immobile d'une main de fer, allant et venant en lui, avec violence, mordant et suçant la peau offerte, aspirant les gémissements des lèvres, buvant la sueur du front, avalant les cris avec une délectation insolente.

- Cries… cries, Full Metal…ooooh oui, j'adore ça, cries encore… susurre-t-il lascivement à l'oreille du jeune homme haletant.

En temps normal, le Full Metal aurait sûrement trouvé humiliant d'être ainsi, renversé sur un bureau, gémissant de plaisir sous les coups de rein savamment distribués d'un militaire en sueur, avec des insanités murmurées au creux de l'oreille.

_Come on, come on_

_Put your hands into the fire_

_Explain, explain_

_As I turn and meet the power_

_This time, This time_

_Turning white and senses dire_

_Pull up, pull up_

_From one extreme to another_

Mais là, étonnamment, il savoure juste l'incroyable plaisir qui pulse dans ses veines, ses mains courant sur le dos fin et musclé au dessus de lui, les cuisses impudiquement relevées et écartées, et, si, lorsque l'orgasme le secoue, il ne crie pas, c'est uniquement parce que ses dents sont plutôt profondément plantées dans une épaule au merveilleux goût de sueur.

Après un instant de délicieux flottement, il reprend conscience.

Conscience du corps lourd et abandonné sur le sien, du souffle chaud qui lui chatouille le cou, et des mains qui broient ses hanches.

Il remue doucement, reprenant sa respiration. Avec un soupire rauque, Roy se dégage, se hisse sur les coude, le visage au dessus du sien :

- Bon. Et maintenant, nabot, si nous reparlions de ta prochaine mission ?

Avec un cri de rage mêlé de rire, Edward le renverse sur le bureau, luttant pour rester au dessus.

La lutte finit par terre, le bureau renversé, dans un joyeux désordre, au milieu des baisers et des gloussements ravis.


End file.
